


Arm In Arm

by prettybirdy979



Series: Daredevil Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has an origin story. A beginning. Pokemon are no exception and their origin stories are as much a part of Matt's as he is of theirs.</p><p>Of course some stories are a bit more exciting than others but hey, it's still a story.</p><p>(or Five Times Matt Murdock met a Pokemon of 'his' (and one time someone else met one))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm In Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over another fic from the kinkmeme (all for this prompt found [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=12903624#cmt12903624)) of the Pokemon AU. Again I emphaise - GO check out the art for this prompt in the thread or at [this tumblr](http://houndoomofhellskitchen.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've included one piece in fic with the artist's permission. It's not mine, it's theirs and if you like it GO TELL THEM. =D

**Thurgood the Growlithe**  
  
'Matty?' Matt looks up in delight at the sound of Dad's voice, relieved for the excuse to stop doing his homework. Dad pokes his head into the kitchen a moment later and smiles at the sight of Matt at the table surrounded by books. 'Oh good boy Matty. You nearly done?'  
  
'Nearly done,' he agrees with a smile, getting up. There's only a few more pages to read and write anyway.  
  
Dad puts his hand out. 'No Matt, stay there. I'll be back in a second.' Confused, Matt falls back onto his seat as Lucifer pokes his large head into the kitchen. He grins at the sight of Matt and Matt grins back.  
  
'Hey Lucie,' he says and the Arcanine tries to fit through the doorway. With a bit of shifting, he manages it only to realise he's not getting past the table to get to Matt. Matt starts laughing. This isn't the first time Lucifer's forgotten exactly how big he is now.  
  
A groan comes from outside the kitchen. 'Lucifer what are you doing?' Dad sounds sad and Lucifer whines. 'Come on, out with you.' Lucifer ignores Dad but does take two steps back so he can get in. 'That'll do.'  
  
'Arcanine,' Lucifer agrees and Matt smiles. He forgets everything a moment later, as Dad steps into the kitchen with a tiny Growlithe puppy in his hands.  
  
'Dad?' he asks, eyes on the wriggling puppy.  
  
Dad smiles and walks over to Matt, putting the puppy in his lap. It stops wriggling and looks up at him with a cocked head. 'I know it's a bit late but... Happy Birthday.' Matt looks up at Dad, unable to find words to say how happy he is. 'I had to wait until he hatched and well, took longer than we thought.'  
  
Matt cuddles the puppy to his chest and it licks his chin, making him giggle. 'We?'  
  
'One of the bo... Someone. It doesn't matter.' Matt's not looking at Dad, all his attention on the happy Growlithe in his lap. 'Matt... he's Lucie's boy.'  
  
That gets Matt to look up. 'He is?' Dad nods and Matt feels his smile growing wider. 'Wow Dad.'  
  
'Now, you're going to have to look after him. Promise? Or I'll take him back.'  
  
Matt clutches at his Pokemon. 'No! I promise.'  
  
'Good.' Dad runs his hand through Matt's hair, ignoring his grimace. 'Now, what are you going to call him?'  
  
A name. Right. It has to be the best name _ever_ or Dad might take him because if Matt can't even manage a name, how can he manage a Pokemon. Matt looks down at his books and sees the lines on Thurgood Marshall, who has to be the coolest person ever. 'Thurgood,' he says and smiles. Perfect. 'He's going to be Thurgood.'  
  
Dad ruffles his hair again, ignoring both Matt's outraged speak and Thurgood mimicking it a moment later with a 'Growlithe!'. 'Sounds good to me Matt.'  
  
********  
  
**Lucifer the Houndour**  
  
'Come on Matty, move!'  
  
Matt just manages to dive out of the way of Sawk's kick, falling into a roll that takes him out of range. Sadly it also puts him in range of Pangoro's claws and he's quick to lunge at him. From his corner, Thurgood growls but Stick - ever present but for today at least not attacking - thumps his cane at him and Thurgood shuts up. He hates watching Matt's training sessions but hates being left behind even more.  
  
At least Stick's stopped talking about blinding him. Matt adores Stick but he's not... he can't do that to his Pokemon.  
  
'Not bad kid,' Stick says and Matt smiles in his direction. Somehow Stick always knows when he does and Matt can't wait until he teaches him how to tell. It's something he's still missing. 'You might make it as a warrior.'  
  
'I will make it as a warrior!' Matt roars and Stick laughs.  
  
'That's the spirit.'  
  
Thurgood growls 'Growlithe,' from his corner.  
  
Stick taps at him again. 'Though you still need a less sissy Pokemon.' Matt frowns but Stick must not notice or care. 'I think I can help with that.'  
  
'You can?'  
  
'Catch.' It's a test and Matt passes easily, plucking the Pokeball from midair with ease. 'Best I could find on short notice. If I'd known you'd be all about these damned hounds I'd have brought one.'  
  
Curious, Matt releases the Pokemon inside. It's mid sized, just a bit smaller than Thurgood but far more solid, with no where near as much fur. It cocks its head at Matt.  
  
'Houndour?' it says and a part of Matt freezes, remembering all the church warnings about Devil Pokemon with the few images of Satan he can still picture. They always had a Houndour - or Houndoom - at their side. But... but this is a gift from _Stick_. It can't be bad.  
  
'Hi,' Matt says, holding out a hand. 'What's it's name?' he asks Stick, ignoring Thurgood's growled 'Growlithe'. The Houndour sniffs at his hand but does not touch it.  
  
Stick shrugs. 'She ain't got one,' and there's disdain in his voice. Matt frowns. 'Don't need one if you ask me.'  
  
'Everyone needs a name,' Matt says and Stick snorts but doesn't reply. 'Can I call you...' Soft fur, still orange in his memory even on the days he can feel the sticky blood, comes to mind. 'Lucy. You're Lucy.'  
  
'Lucy?'  
  
Now Stick sounds angry and Matt hurries to add, 'Short for Lucifer. She's a Devil Pokemon and we can use that to scare our enemies.'  
  
With a nod - hopefully a pleased one - Stick directs Sawk to attack again. Matt settles into a defensive stance and is surprised but delighted when Lucy settles into one at his heels.  
  
From his corner, Thurgood lets out a dejected 'Growlithe?' but it is lost in the sounds of Matt's battle cries.  
  
********  
  
**Marshall the Noibat**  
  
Sometimes Matt just wants ten minutes that are _his_ with nothing to hear, or smell or sense. Ten minutes is all he asks but it's so very hard to find even that in a crowded orphanage.  
  
He misses Stick more than ever, even if it's only for their quiet training together. Sometimes - all times - he wishes Stick would come back so Matt can show him how not weak he is now. He'll be so much better now; they both will.  
  
Climbing into the rafters of St Agnes is a desperate last attempt at getting some peace and quiet. Thurgood has guard duty, with strict instructions to bark a warning if anyone is coming. He'd been so pleased that Matt choose him to do this duty and Matt finds his heart breaking at how much he's neglected him since Lucy.  
  
He'll make it up to Thurgood.  
  
But for now, Matt's focused on getting into a solid and stable position so he can let Lucy out for a bit. She hates Pokeballs but there's every few real places to hide her now they don't have Stick's basement. If there's enough room up here-  
  
Matt reaches out for another beam and it squeaks 'Noibat!' at him. He jumps and nearly loses his grip, squeaking his own fear in reply.  
  
'Noibat?' the Pokemon asks as Matt grips with his knees and makes sure he's now stable.  
  
'Sorry,' Matt replies. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'  
  
The Pokemon chirps as it flutters over to Matt's beam. 'Noibat?'  
  
Right. It must want to know why he's up here. 'Sorry,' he repeats. 'Just looking for some peace and quiet.' The Noibat moves to the edge of the beam and looks down, then tilts its head at Matt. 'Good view?'  
  
'Noibat!' it says, delight in its tone.  
  
He sighs and taps at his eyes. 'I can't see it,' he says and most of the bitterness is out of his voice. 'I'm blind as a,' he laughs, 'Noibat.'  
  
It screeches in outrage, 'Noibat!'  
  
'I know! It's just a saying.' It - he by the sound of its voice - settles back onto the beam. 'How about I'm blinder than a Noibat?'  
  
'Noibat,' he says with satisfaction and Matt knows he'll be back up here to visit the Noibat tomorrow.  
  
(He names it Marshall three weeks and five hand feedings later. Marshall accepts his Pokeball years later, when offered the choice between staying or following Matt to college)  
  
********  
  
**Nemesis the Absol**  
  
'This is for you,' Elektra says, rolling something along the bed. Matt grabs it as it rolls past, the familiar shape of a Pokeball making him smile. 'A gift, so don't you dare try and return it.'  
  
'Like I would.' He smiles and goes to release it.  
  
Elektra puts her hand on his and stops him. 'Wait until later,' she says, kissing him. 'She's a bit temperamental and I like my bed.'  
  
'I like your bed too.' His flirting earns him another kiss, one that makes his blood boil. 'What's her name?' he asks, barely managing to pull away from Elektra to care about asking.  
  
'Nemesis,' she says and he laughs at how perfect it is.  
  
(He releases her in his dorm room later, with Foggy, and can actually hear his friend's jaw drop. Apparently Nemesis is a shiny Absol and just having her in the room scares Foggy out of it for two days)  
  
********  
  
**Aguacate the Eevee**  
  
Okay so Aguacate - Aggie - isn't actually _Matt's_ Pokemon but that's more because of his choice than anything. He and Foggy are stumbling home from a bar, their only accompaniment Thurgood, who is trotting at Matt's heels. Neither of them are drunk but they're also not what could be classed as sober so it's an enjoyable walk.  
  
A whimper catches Matt's attention and he frowns. 'What is it?' Foggy asks, breaking off his (poor) attempt at Defying Gravity.  
  
'I'm not-' The cry comes again, this time slightly louder. Thurgood growls 'Growlithe,', his ears cocked as he pretends to lead Matt. He can definitely hear it too. 'A Pokemon?' he says, turning left.  
  
'Eeveee?' it says again, so faint Matt can barely hear it. But it's close so why is it so faint?  
  
Foggy grabs his arm as Matt turns again into an alleyway. 'Matt, what are you doing?'  
  
'Do you see anything?' he asks, ignoring the panic in his friend's voice. 'I thought I heard something.' Beside him Thurgood whines then starts to crawl towards the wall where the sound might be coming from.  
  
'There's nothing to- wait.' Foggy releases Matt's arm and stumbles towards the wall, stepping in front of Thurgood, who freezes. 'What is t-'  
  
'Eevee,' the bundle by the wall says, defeat in every syllable. Its heartbeat is weak but there and Matt can't smell any food or traces of food on it. It's been here for at least a day.  
  
There's no blood thankfully, but that's a faint comfort.  
  
'Hey little guy,' Foggy says, bending down as low as he can go. 'Where's your trainer?'  
  
Matt shakes his head, sure Foggy isn't looking at him but aware it should be a bit audible in his voice. 'I don't think it has one Foggy. Why else would it be out here this late?'  
  
Foggy grinds his teeth, an awful noise that nearly drowns out the Eevee's faint cries. 'I think you're right Matt.' Carefully, he picks up the bundle and pulls it into his arms. 'It's okay. We've got you.'  
  
'Foggy's got you,' Matt corrects as his friend moves back to his side, Thurgood at his heels. 'Best person to have you.'  
  
'Hold him... her.' Foggy ignores Matt and shoves the bundle into his arms. Matt drops his cane and doesn't hear it clatter - yes, Thurgood caught it.  
  
He rocks the bundle in his arms a bit and extends his senses. She's a very young Eevee and so scared she's shaking. 'Shhh,' Matt says. 'It's okay.'  
  
Foggy gently takes the bundle off Matt and unwraps the disgusting cloth from her. He then wraps her in his jacket, clearly not feeling or caring about the goosebumps Matt can already sense on his arms. 'Let's get to a Pokemon Centre, quick.'  
  
'Lead the way,' Matt says, tucking his arm into Foggy's and taking his cane off Thurgood. 'What are you going to call her? They'll want a name at the Centre.'  
  
His friend misses a step and stumbles, causing Matt to have to fake a similar misstep. 'Shit, sorry. Ah, what do you mean me call her something?'  
  
Matt just shakes his head. 'You're going to keep her,' he says, all his certainty in his voice. 'And as you found her, you get to name her.'  
  
'We found her,' Foggy corrects and Matt shrugs.  
  
'She's still yours.'  
  
'Ours.'  
  
'Yours,' Matt says and Foggy shakes his head.  
  
'I'm shaking my head at you Buddy. Fine, I found her. So I am calling her avocado in Spanish because that's us. El grande avocadoes'  
  
Matt blinks. 'Aguacate? You're calling her Aguacate?'  
  
'Yes! Agbel... Aguacad... Aggie. For short.'  
  
That causes Matt to laugh and he's still laughing when they reach the Pokemon Centre.  
  
********  
  
**And One Time Brett Met Lucy**  
  
Matt lingers just out of sight, after his run in with Brett while stopping Fisk. He's a bit curious as to how Brett's going to explain everything and with his abilities, curiosity isn't something he suffers with for long. Lucy takes a place in the shadows, testing out her new limbs and horns while Marshall flutters above them, keeping watch.  
  
Brett's report to his fellow officers is concise and barely mentions Lucy, beyond a brief 'Houndour is now a Houndoom.'  
  
But then the press show up and Brett's acting Captain - who'd come out for the re-arrest of Fisk - basically throws him in front of the pack of reporters with a growled 'Be good,' and ignores Brett's Herdier's displeased grunt.  
  
Matt sits up in delight, certain this'll make a good story for Foggy. Brett faces them with his head held high, his Pidove settled on his shoulder and flanked by his Raichu and Herdier. 'I'm here to answer any questions you might have about the arrest of Wilson Fisk.'  
  
'Is it true the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was the one that made the arrest?'  
  
Brett's sigh is audible to Matt but probably not to anyone else. 'A citizen's arrest was made by a person calling himself 'Daredevil'.' Matt smiles at the name that he certainly didn't use. For an honest guy, Brett's a fantastic liar. 'He and his Pokemon had detained the fugitive Fisk and his Pokemon and indicated to me that he was the man know as the 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen'.'  
  
'Did he have his Houndour with him?' a woman this time asks.  
  
'No,' Brett says and Matt can hear his heart pounding even from this distance. Lucy must have looked very impressive. 'He... ah, it... it had evolved.' Everyone gasps at the image. 'So had he. Daredevil was wearing a red leather amour suit with devil horns.'  
  
'So he's actually a devil.'  
  
Brett's groan is definitely audible to the reporters. 'He's a man, with a Houndoom. A particularly scarred Houndoom who we are asking citizens to be on the lookout for.'  
  
'Is it dangerous?'  
  
'Yes,' Brett says simply and Matt grimaces. 'But mostly because it's working with Daredevil. He also had a Noivern that-'  
  
'Was the Houndoom actually covered in blood? Human blood?'  
  
Matt smirks at this, delighting in how Brett's going to answer it without saying that yes, Lucy had bitten Fisk. Badly, if the strength of the taste of blood had been any indicator.'It had blood yes, but ah, no way to tell. I'm sorry, that's my final question.'  
  
Heart still pounding, Brett stumbles back to his acting Captain. 'You owe me,' he growls.  
  
'Raichu!' his Pokemon agrees.  
  
Matt just smirks and finally starts to lead Lucy and Marshall home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a guide for Pokemon introduced in this fic:
> 
> [Lucfier (the first)](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/b/b8/059Arcanine.png)  
> [Sawk](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/a/a8/539Sawk.png), [Pangoro](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/0/08/675Pangoro.png)  
> [Marshall](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/0/07/714Noibat.png)  
> [Nemesis (but she's red because she's a shiny)](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/0/00/359Absol.png)  
> [Aguacate](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e2/133Eevee.png)  
> [Lucy (when evolved)](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/5/51/229Houndoom.png)  
> [Herdier](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/9/96/507Herdier.png), [Pidove](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/c/c3/519Pidove.png), [Raichu](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/88/026Raichu.png)


End file.
